ninjasvspiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Feden
Feden's Past Not much is known of Feden's past on the new NAP, except that he was a ninja and he was a powerful one at that (Apparently). But he blundered once after killing a pirate captain and got tortured by the crew. Feden lost the memory of his past at the start of the new NAP and is on a mission to find out more. BlastFurnaceBill has told Feden that he was one of his masters in the past and Feden approached Bill and just asked for the training, but he didn't mention what he was trained in only to expect the enemy to do something unexpected. Feden has recently remembered his time on Bills island on old NAP (More will be added as he learns, veteran NAP members know more) Feden's Present Feden now a pirate is on a mission to find out who he was. He is currently having trouble with his magic because he doesn't know how to control it. Feden entered new NAP by falling from the sky onto Blast Furnace Bills ship. Without a clue who he was, because amnesia. Feden has recently had a major power boost in one of Bills lessons, giving Feden a manipulation over Darkness, Light, Fire, Water, Earth, Electricity and Matter(Which is random, he doesn't control it). He has 4 Forms so far. One is the Demon, which is a large horned reddish brown humanoid. With long sharp nails and a leathery/rocky skin and pure black eyes. A second form is a transparent pygmy version of Feden. Which Feden calls the "Colourless midget" form. And finally the Demgel form, which is a giant silvery grey humanoid with small spikes of bones sticking out of his face from the jawline to the hairline. He reaches 9ft tall, he is muscular and had bones jutting out of his knuckles. His fourth form is the form of all of his power being released at once, he goes every colour, and colourless. He takes on the Demgels and the Demons physical features and has all of his powers around him doing things. He also reaches 15ft tall in this form. Feden, after getting a beating from some remnants of the 'Tin Army' has had an alter-ego created, this alter-ego helps Feden sometimes when he gets knocked out, or hit a lot. The alter-ego is called Bobby, and seems to think he is someone like Mr. T. He often calls people fools, and he is arrogant and thinks he is powerful, but he isn't. Feden has recently discovered he is related to Ergojonny, and is actually the son of John Valentino. Feden also found out that his mother was a vampire who left John Valentino when she fell pregnant and sold him to the ninjas when he was born. Weapons Feden currently wields twin indestructible ninjato(Because katana's apparently can't be used as twins). He also seems to have picked up nun-chucks, a voodoo doll and a modded shotgun, between him first getting amnesia and his reintroduction to new NAP. NaP.Net As of NaP.net Feden is presumed dead, during the arrival of Messiah from another universe Feden got turned to ash along with his wife and three children. Feden Now Now it's almost 2016 Feden/Messiah/Henri has seen how horrific his character was, clichéd to fuck and godmode. He would like to reconnect with the community in any way possible. Still in contact with SSEN and to a lesser extent Lopez.Category:Pirates